Generally, an input device is used for input operation of electronic apparatus. Patent Document 1 discloses an input device including capacitative elements. The input device has a configuration that can detect pressing of a detection surface by a manipulator such as a finger.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170659